Danger Follows Me
by Kennieamore
Summary: A deadly love triangle, that involves Anastasia, Bonnie's twin who's caught between the dangerous bad boy Damon Salvatore thats driven to Mystic Falls not knowing that he's going to start to fall in love with a certain deadly witch thats conflicted with her own demons that will eventually destroy her when her hidden desire is a powerful Vampire Klaus that is sadistic and ruthless.
1. Nightmares

Anastasia starred at herself in the mirror as she gripped the edge of the sink. She looked at the dainty, delicate damsel in distress and watched that person with the lifeless aura, stare back at her. Her eyes looked soulless, her skin was pale. She blinked twice, and noticed no change. You couldn't help notice her particularly large eyes in her small heart-shaped face, giving her the appearance of a kitten with wide almond-shaped brownish greenish eyes, with a dark ring at the outer rim of the iris, that were expressive with arched eyebrows and long, thick black lashes.

Somewhat diminutive and slightly underdeveloped, with small breasts Anastasia was an A-Cup, with delicate arms, a tiny waist, slightly wide hips, slim short legs, small hands and dainty feet, and caramel skin complexion. She starred at her breasts, which made her feel less of a woman. She had extremely long box braids that came down to her butt, that complimented her delicate neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, she could still see the images in her head so vividly: crow, fog, dark figure of a man. Anastasia kept having these nightmares, and it was interfering with her sleep. She barely gotten three hours of sleep last night. That same nightmare kept making her wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat.

Anastasia breathed in slowly through her noes then out through her mouth. She forgot how tight she was gripping the sink because she couldn't stop shaking. The knock on the bathroom door made her jump. She threw some water on her face and wiped her face with a dry towel before opening the door. "God, you were in there forever" Bonnie commented before getting a good look at the shaken up twin. "You okay?" She concernedly asked.

Anastasia nodded and smiled slightly. "I'm fine" In reality she wanted to say no, and that ever since there grandmother Shelia had told them about them being Salem witches, she awoke something inside of her. She felt a darkness, a negative energy, she didn't know what was causing these vibes, because on the other hand, Bonnie had seem to be perfectly normal.

Anastasia had been battling with her self this past summer, battling with who she use to be and who she is now. She knew that this year was going to be different, she had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and the worst thing about it is, she didn't know wether she wanted it to happen or not. The moment Anastasia got to school she felt a wave of nervousness. Anastasia lean back against the brick walls and waited as she looked at the all the low lives at the stoner pit.

Ever since Anastasia started to hang out with no good Vicki Donovan, Anastasia lost her old friends Caroline, Tyler, Elena etc. They always told her she was no good, but Anastasia felt like they just didn't understand her like she did. She knew all about Vicki Donovan's upbringing. Mother was never around because of guilt and her father was never around and wasn't worth knowing because of what he did to her her when she was little, he was the reason Vicki started to get hooked on pills at a early age, to escape her domestic problems.

To everyone Anastasia was a person every teen wanted to be, last year was Anastasia's year, the year where she was on the cheerleading squad, dated the QB Ben before he graduated, she was popular, she was that girl that everyone wanted to be in high school, and at her age, high school was her kingdom. But the persona she put up in front of her peers wasn't really all that green. People would say Vicki was the reason Anastasia changed but in reality, that wasn't true.

Anastasia just like every teen, was in love with the former star of the local football team. But this particular guy Anastasia was dealing with had another side to him that a lot of people didn't get to see, he was violent, and a lot of his anger went towards Anastasia, she became accustom to wearing makeup to hide the bruises he use to put on her body.

Everyone knew about the bruises Ben put on Anastasia but no one spoke up not even her so called best friends the only people that tried to help Anastasia was her twin, Vicki, and Matt, and thats how they got so close. Anastasia didn't know that her need to cope would be this bad, it was almost as if she needed to do drink or smoke every single day. and without it she couldn't deal with the real world. She tried to stop but those painful memories had her grabbing for a bottle again. But Anastasia was good at hiding it no one even knew she was getting this bad.

She walked into the halls of Mystic high wearing a ting top showing off her tattoos she got during the summer time and some ripped boyfriend jeans with the cuts showing off her knees with black converses on and her tan bag on her shoulder as she walked through the halls on her way to her locker to get her history class for first period. She could feel peoples eyes burning a whole in her back, she could hear the whispers, they made it so obvious that they were talking about her. The halls was speaking and it was all about Anastasia.

Anastasia kept walking and ignored everyone including her twin sister who called her name, trying to get her attention. "Anastasia!" Bonnie said following her. "I know you herd me calling

your name." Bonnie said sternly.

"Oh no she found me." Teyana said with her hands up acing like Anastasia was the police before laughing historically.

"Great it's the first day of school and your already drunk." Bonnie sighed.

"Oh don't sound so disappointed." Anastasia said rolling her eyes and she grabbed her history book out of her locker.

"I saw you take money from dads wallet this yesterday. I made sure you he didn't notice though." She told her. "This is my last time cleaning up your mess Ana." Bonnie said trying to give her a lecture but Anastasia zoned her out on purpose; really didn't want to here a thing she was saying. So she decided to walk away from her.

"Anastasia don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you" Bonnie said to her.

Anastasia laughed as she reminded her of their mother.

Anastasia ran into the boys bathroom thinking that Bonnie wasn't going to follow her inside.

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" Some guy said.

"Anastasia stop running from me." Bonnie said to her.

"Can't you take a hint?"

"Don't you get it Ana? I am trying to help you. But your really being self destructive. Dad, yeah

remember him? He's waiting for you to screw up again so he can convince gran to send you away to boarding school." Bonnie told her.

"No one is asking you to help me, do you really want to help? Leave me alone, go back to your perky little friends that talk about me behind my back." Anastasia replied back.

"Fine, if that's how your gonna be. It's not my job to take care if you and look out for you like your a fucking child I told you about Ben I told you don't date him now look at what he's done to you, I don't recognize you anymore. I'm done watching you destroy yourself, I give up." Bonnie said before walking out.

It was true. Bonnie was always their for her to pick up the big pile of shit her sister always left behind because that was family and Gran always told them to look after each other but with Anastasia it was harder on Bonnie's part because when people told her no she did the opposite. Bonnie never felt like it was her job to look after her but Gran kind of made it her job. Anastasia didn't even notice.

Anastasia rushed out after Bonnie about to apologize because she knew she was wrong, Bonnie was the only one that had Anastasia's best interest at heart. "Bonnie wai-" Anastasia said before she felt herself run into a hard brick of a man that knocked her off her feet and all of her books fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry" the guy said as he helped her pick up her things.

"No it's okay it was my fault." She said and she moved her long braids out of her face and put a couple behind her ear and cleared her throat as she grabbed her binder and history book up off the floor. Both of them reached for her history book and their fingers touched, as soon as she felt his hand she felt a cold wave rush through her body, it made her sick, it made her feel the same way she felt when she got stuck in her nightmares, where it would be hard for her to wake up at times. She gave him a strange look, she didn't notice that she was making it awkward until

he cleared his throat.

"Uh is this the men's bathroom?"

"Uh yeah, um...long story, I was just um...yeah..." Anastasia said before walking away.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union..." Mr. Tanner says as she starts the lecture off with Vicki and Anastasia in the back of the class whispering to each other.

"I felt a strangle feeling from him, I'm trying to tell you something isn't right with this guy" Anastasia said.

"Or maybe Todd gave you some bad pills" Vicki laughed.

"Haha funny. It's just ever since my grandmother told me and Bonnie about us being physic

I've been getting these dreams about fog...a crow...a dark figures man..."

"With sharp Knives as fingers, damn you never told me Freddy Kruger was tormenting you in your dreams" Vicki joked.

"Ha ha very funny. I knew I shouldn't have told you about this." Anastasia shook her head.

"Fine fine. I'll take it serious so who is he?"

"He's in our class right now." Anastasia said, motioning her head to his direction.

"Oh you mean the cutie that can't seem to keep his eyes off Gilbert?" Vicki said eyeing Elena.

"Your kidding. Really?" Anastasia said.

"Well if this guy is as bad as you say he is then you have nothing to worry about" Vicki said

"What about Elena?"

"What about her? Last time I checked she wasn't your friend, did she try and interfere when

Ben was kicking your ass?" Vicki commented.

"Anastasia! Vicki!" Mr. Tanner yells causing her to jump and the whole class look back at them.

"Its called History. Not Anastasia's sit and socialize class, do you want to fail my class again?" The teacher said.

"No sir" Anastasia cleared her throat and said.

"If you keep hanging around the wrong crowed" He eyed Vicki. "Then thats what your going to do." He said to her, before continuing his lesson.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Like we're the only ones thats talking in this boring ass class." She said to Anastasia.

"I herd that, and since you think my class is so boring me and you can talk about that, in detention Ms. Donovan!"

"Ugh like always." She commented

After school Anastasia decided to walk home, she knew that Elena took the same route, so she tried to catch her so she could talk to her, but as soon as Elena saw Anastasia in her peripheral she sped up. Anastasia knew that Elena did no want to talk to her but that didn't mean she shouldn't try. Anastasia finally caught up to Elena and stopped her. "Anastasia, I don't wanna talk to you." She said to her. "Please excuse me" She said trying to walk away.

"Elena I wanted to say Im sor-

"No, I don't want to here it, my parents died Anastasia. They died and what you did to me..." Elena said as she tried holding back her tears.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you...be careful" said biting her lip

"What are you talking about"

"That new guy? He...just be careful okay?" Anastasia said to her.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to be concerned about me after you did what you did, do me a favor? And just leave me alone." Elena said to Anastasia before walking away.

"Ouch!" Anastasia herd someone say before she turned around and saw best guy friend in his truck pull up next to her.

"What are you stalking me now Jason?" Anastasia said with a smirk on her face.

"No I"m just making sure you okay, you never walk home. You need a ride?" He asked before Anastasia nodded and got on the passenger side.

"So trying to get on Elena's good side, I see that plan didn't go all to well." Jason commented.

"I wasn't trying to fix us I just wanted her to be careful."

"So you don't care, but you do care..."

"I was just looking out for her, even though we're not on the best of terms I still wouldn't want

anything to happen to her."

"I guess that makes sense."

"What is this I here you and Bonnie breaking up Jason?" Anastasia said.

"I just...we decided were not right for each other."

"We decided or you decided." Anastasia commented.

"We decided. She said I wasn't giving her enough attention, and had this crazy idea I'm in to you." Jason said eying her a little.

"Wow crazy" Anastasia said biting her lip, not paying him any attention.

"Yeah...so she gave me her promise ring back and I haven't spoken to her all summer, how's she doing?" Jason asked.

"She's okay I guess considering..." Anastasia said.

Jason pulled his car on to the lot "Here we go, home sweet home." He said to her.

"Thank you Jasey" Anastasia said giving him a hug.

"Tell Bonnie I said hey, and that she was looking really hot in that cheerleading outfit." Jason said with a smirk.

"I'm so not delivering that message to her." Anastasia said rolling her eyes before leaving.

Anastasia sat in her room writing in her note book as usual, poetry to be exact as the time flew by,

"I'll seek you out Flay you alive One more word and you won't survive And I'm not scared of your stolen power I see right through you any hour"

"Dad! I'm leaving, I'm going to the grille with some friends!" Bonnie yelled.

"Okaaay, be safe sweetheart." He yelled back from his office.

"Cool can I come?" Anastasia asked putting her pin and journal down.

"Elena's coming, and I don't want it to be awkward." Bonnie said bitting her lip.

"It won't I promise" Anastasia said getting her jacket.

"I-uh really don't think you should come." Bonnie said.

"Really Bonnie? You're still mad at me? I already told you I was sorry"Anastasia signed.

"What you did last summer it still isn't forgiven Ana, I don't want any drama tonight alright? You've done enough damage. I'll see you later okay?" Bonnie said before walking away.

Anastasia rolled her eyes and signed and threw herself back on her bed. Moments into laying down Anastasia started getting sleepy she knew that if she went to sleep she'd start having those nightmares again so she tried to keep herself up but her willpower wasn't working because before she knew it her eyes was shut tight and she was slowly drifting back to sleep.

Anastasia awoke surrounded by leaves. She lifted her aching head up and noticed her nose was bleeding a little she couldn't understand where she was or what she had done and that smell! It made her stomach turn her vision was kind of blurred and it being night it wasn't helping, her first instinct was to yell for help. But when she herd a branch break in the middle of the woods she knew she wasn't alone, someone was here with her, watching her, lurking in the shadows. Anastasia notices the fog was starting to appear through her toes when she eventually got up then she noticed she didn't have any shoes and she was still in her pajamas. Anastasia began to walk backwards slowly when she saw the dark figure lurking in the dark, it was to dark to see his face, but it was him she knew it was him. Anastasia fell backwards like some dumb white girl in those horror films, but she didn't fall to the ground she fell on something, she started to fell a warm liquid on her back and hair she lifted up quickly and a loud scream came from her mouth she saw her self laying there dead with bite marks on her neck "Oh my god..." she said to herself. Anastasia heart was racing. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Wake up Anastasia" She told herself. She opened her eyes and she was still here she closed her eyes again "Wake up Anastasia!" She yelled. "Wake up wake up wake up!"

"Thanks, Vick." Matt Donavan says as Vicki gave him another refill while she starred at Tyler.

"Do you need another refill?" She asked Tyler.

"I'd love another one." He told her before she poured juice into his cup and walked away.

"Please tell me your not hooking up with my sister."

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." He said to him.

"You're such a dick." Matt replied.

"Says the guy that gets Elena's best friend knocked up." Tyler replied.

"Really Tyler again, so you're getting back at me by sleeping with my sister?"

"You knew I liked Anastasia." Tyler said to him.

"It was a mistake, a one time thing, I don't even like her like that" Matt said.

"Real nice dude." Tyler replied back.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't

be bothered." Jeremy asked Vicki.

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy."

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?"

"Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother"

"But you'd rather let everyone know that you had sex with your new best

friend Anastasia's crush?"

"She told me she doesn't even like him anymore FYI" Vicki said to Jeremy.

"Don't you girls believe in girl code or something."

"Sounds like something you should be preaching to Anastasia, not me." Vicki said to him.

"Real nice Vic, she's your friend too."

"Since when did you care so much? Seems to me you choose the wrong slut to take your virginity. We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." Vicki said before walking away.

"She's not a...slut." Jeremy tired to say.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline said to Bonnie as the both of them walking into the grille.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked Caroline surprised.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

Caroline said confidently before finding a table for them all to sit down, Bonnie followed at sat down next to Caroline.

"Whats up with you, you've been kind of quite since we got here." Caroline noticed.

"Anastasia wanted to come."

"Oh god please tell me you didn't" Caroline said to Bonnie.

"I didn't!" Bonnie said getting defensive.

"Good, I know thats your sister but that girl is trouble." Caroline said putting on her mascara as she starred into her mini mirror.

"That girl, use to be your best friend, and last time I checked she didn't do anything to you." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but she totally became a social outcast because she slept with Matt and got pregnant and if I hadn't kicked her off the cheerleading team I would have been outcasted too. I'm cheer captain and I can't afford people outcasting me Bon, thats just so not going to happen." Caroline said trying to explain herself, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt said pulling a chair sitting next to Bonnie.

"Her mom and dad died, and her boyfriend had sex with her best friend behind her back and got her pregnant during her grieving. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, being the talk of the school, but it's only been four months." Bonnie said to Matt.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked her.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle, you pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie told him.

"Like she'd ever answer." He told her.

"You never know until you try." Bonnie told him.

Anastasia opened her eyes dripping in sweat, panting. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was five in the morning Anastasia signed and through she self back on her pillow. "You gotta get it together Ana" She said before chuckling

Anastasia tried to move into a comfortable position before she noticed a strange feeling underneath the covers. Anastasia lifted herself back up and pulled the covers off her body.

She screamed when she saw her legs covered in blood and leaves. Anastasia ran to the bathroom and started running the water. She began to shake, what if her dreams wasn't just a dream.

Anastasia starred at herself as the steam started to appear on the mirror. She was being to think that she was losing her mind. "What is wrong with me..."


	2. Nightmares Part II

**Viewer discretion is advised for this update. If you are easily offended or can't handle certain subject matters or intense storylines then I strongly suggest that you NOT read this for your own piece of mine. You have been warned. Please remember that this is just a story. Thank you for reading please enjoy.**

* * *

 **I don't own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

What if the devil was a woman? What if there wasn't a God? What if when we die we just dream and our subconsciouses decides wether we deserve to go to heaven or hell. And heaven was a dream and hell was our nightmare; and it was all a fragment of your imagination. Anastasia knew that her subconscious would send her straight to hell for the guilt she'd created between her and her best friend Elena Gilbert, well ex best friend. It was times like these where she'd be at the cafe and she'd peek across the room and see all of her old friends all hanging together without her there smiles and laughter imprinted in her head. Not missing Anastasia's presences, just completely erasing her, or thats what it felt like. Anastasia was really hurt by it. Even though she puts up a front like nothing gets to her, but thats mostly because she'd be drunk or high and unbothered, but it seems like its the only thing that makes her numb from it all.

As usual, Anastasia was lost in her thoughts throughout Mr. Tanners lesson. She couldn't understand what and why she got that bad feeling when she bumped into the new kid Stefan yesterday, well Stefan Salvatore the students was running around saying, as if the name 'Salvatore' was suppose to have some sort of meaning besides him being one of the founding family's. From what she herd from Vicki he was Zachery's Nephew. It got Anastasia intrigued; she wondered who the hell was this mysterious kid. Where is his parents and why wasn't he living with them? And he just pop out of nowhere. Anastasia never remembered Zach talk about any nephew name Stefan when she use to go to those town parties with her father and Bonnie, but then again Zach never spoke about family now that she thought about it, which made her feel like the whole family was weird and hiding something. This was Mystic Falls, you get a ticket and everyone knows. Something wasn't adding up. She couldn't help but flicker her eye towards him and thats when she notice how attractive he really was. Anastasia saw how he had a broad forehead, strong bone structure as her eyes scrolled down to his jawline as she was observing him. He had forest green eyes, her eyes than began to go lower and she looked at his chest; his flat-muscled chest, He had an athletic physique. She could understand why the whole student body was so fawn of him.

She noticed he had a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder the shirt he had on covered most of it but because Anastasia was looking hard at him she could clearly see what it was, her eyes then landed on his hand. A large, silver ring on the middle finger a gemstone. That Gemstone looked very familiar to Anastasia, she remember seeing something like it before she just couldn't pin point where. Anastasia was so memorized by him she didn't even know the whole class was silent, Mr. Tanner stopped talking and all eyes was on her.

"Do I need to repeat the question Ms. Bennett?" He asked. Anastasia felt the whole classes eyes on her, Stefan included. She felt her cheeks turning red, he didn't notice her starring at him? Did he?

"Or is the new kid detracting you too much?" Mr. Tanner said being the asshole he was, causing Anastasia to be embarrassed. ' _Well he knows now_ ' She thought to herself.

Anastasia cleared her throat and sat up in her chair. "Um, could you repeat the question sir?".

"The _question_ was Ms. Bennett, How many casualties resulted in The Battle of Willow Creek which took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." He stated, waiting on her response.

"Oh right, the battle of Willow creek..." She said. "Um...I know this..."

"We're waiting for an answer, Ms. Bennett." Mr. Tanner pushed.

Anastasia felt her palms sweat and the pressure on her to answer a question she had no idea about. ' _God why does he always pick on me_ ' She thought to herself. She could hear Vicki in her head saying something foul like "He probably has a crush on you" If only she was here to save her ass and say something smart and end up getting detention (a place she never goes to). But she wasn't in class today, which wasn't like her to miss the only class they had together, and now that Anastasia thought about it, Vicki hadn't replied back to none of her texts this morning after asking if she needed a ride to school, since Jason picked her up this morning. Since he herd that her and Bonnie wasn't on the best terms right now, he offered to carpool since Bonnie was the only twin with a car and license.

"I was willing to be lenient last year due to the circumstances you were in. But its a new year Anastasia, But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan yelled out.

"That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore" Stefan replied back.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" He asked out of curiosity. The family originally comes from Florence, Italy, as evidenced by the Florentine seal on some parts of the Salvatore Boarding House, he was very familiar with Zach Salvatore, never really liked him that much, he was a no it all, it rubbed Tanner the wrong way.

"Distant" He responded.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." He responded.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan said. She could here the class gasp and chuckle and Stefan's response, he really stuck it to Tanner. Anastasia couldn't help but feel like the mysterious green eyed teenager was sticking up for her, it made her smile a bit. Its been a very long time she had seen someone sticking up for her, someone that barely even knew her, she thought since he'd been talking to Elena he would know certain things about her and judge her just like the rest of the school, but he didn't he had a mind of his own, and it kind of made her think of him differently, maybe she was judging him to quickly, maybe she should try and get to know this mysterious guy.

"Hm" Mr. Tanner replied. _'Just like his damn uncle'_ He thought. He knew he was going to be a problem.

An hour later the bell rang to dismiss the students and Tanner dismissed the class with a warning about a pop quiz coming sometime this week. Ana tried to blend in with the rest of class to try to sneak away from Mr. Tanner without being notice but that was a dead end. "Ms. Bennett. Please come here." He told her.

She signed and rolled her eyes and walked over towards him. "Ms. Bennett I know it may seem like Im being a dick to you, but thats only because you use to be at the top of my class, brilliant young lady, I don't know whats gotten into the two of you" Looking at Elena cross the hallway at her locker talking to Caroline. "But fix it."

"Your dismissed." He said before he began occupying himself with the papers on his desk.

* * *

Anastasia walked to her locker and noticed Matt a couple feet away from her at his locker. She bit her lip, a lot processed through her mind. 'Should she go over there to talk to him?' 'Should she just ignore him like he'd been ignoring her?' There were a lot of mixed feelings when it came to Matt because there were feelings there, feelings she couldn't quite comprehend while she stood there contemplating.

Before she could walk over there to Matt, Mark jumped in front of her. "Hey Anastasia".

"Hey Mark, how was your summer?" She smiled gently.

"Great. Is Mr. Tanner still in there?" He said kind of invading her personal space trying to look past her.

Anastasia stepped back a little. "Uhh yeah he just got finish embarrassing me in front of the whole class." She told him.

"Yeah I herd." He told her.

 _'All ready?'_ She thought to herself. "What did you hear?" She said to him.

"Something about you gawking over the new kid Stefan just like every girl in this school is, I don't even know what's so great about him, unless you like the whole mysterious bad boy type of thing, if you tell me I think he only do that to get attention from girls, its kind of pathetic." He rolled his eyes.

"Well what ever he's doing its working" She said seeing a whole bunch of girls surrounding him a couple of feet away from them. "Maybe you should take a page out of his book ." She teased.

"You think that'll work?" He asked seeming like he was really considering it making Anastasia laugh more. "What do you want with Mr. Tanner?"

"I was thinking about joining the football team this year what do you think?" He said eagerly.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "Football team?"

"Yeah well I was thinking if I join the team I could possibly get Tyler and his steroid clan to stop bullying me. And as my Uncle Russel would say If you can't beat em' join em'" He said to her. Anastasia remembered when Mark first moved into town her ninth grade year in school and all the guys was giving him a tough time because he didn't fit in with them, he didn't like the things they were interested in such as sex, Mark never even considered sex because he still wasn't mature enough, he was still into video games, comics, and getting good grades. And because of that, they started teasing him and calling him fags. Especially the guys from the football team. Anastasia remembered last year when she was on her way to the bathroom she saw Mark laying on the ground with a bunch of guys surrounded him backing him into the lockers, she saw him holding his stomach, it looked like he had a enough but that didn't stop Tyler from kicking him in his stomach once more, Anastasia saw blood shoot from Marks mouth on to one of the guys shirts, which only made the guy mad and before the punch he threw connected Anastasia yelled and forcefully moved the guy. "Enough!" she told them. She grabbed some Kleenex facial tissues she kept in her purse and quickly wiped the blood from his mouth. Before anyone could react one of the teachers yelled at them. "Whats going on here?" All of the guys scattered but Anastasia and Mark and the teacher quickly got the nurse for Mark. Anastasia made sure she stood close to Mark the whole week so nothing wouldn't happen to him. When the principal came to him with two officers for answers on what happened Mark refused to snitch, which made Ana uneasy because they literally gotten away with almost killing him. Ever since then, they'd become the bestest friends, Mark also became best friends with Jeremy Gilbert over the summer when they bonded over the lost of there parents. Mark was adopted, his real parents wasn't in his life and he didn't like to speak about. Jeremy may have been the only person he got into detail with. Since then they've been really close. She remembered everyone's eyes especially Caroline when she brought Mark to there table to eat lunch with them, she almost had a heart attack, Bonnie gave them a look as if it was so bizarre to her. Elena was the only one to speak. She was the only one besides Anastasia that was open to the idea of having Mark eat with them.

"I don't know about that Mark, that'll give them more than an opportunity to hurt you and get away with it. " She told him.

"Having this on my record can increase my chances in getting into Harvard. And plus having you on the sidelines cheering me on, with your pom pom's yelling 'go team go' " He said putting his fits up. "This could be great." He smiled ignoring her concern.

Anastasia frowned. "I got kicked off the team." She blurted out.

Mark looked at her with disbelief. "What how can they kick you off the cheerleading team your the best cheerleader they had!" He said defending her.

"I was too much for them..." She shrugged trying to act like it didn't hurt her. She really loved being a cheerleader and Mark knew that.

"Hey." He said touching her shoulder and starring her in her eye. "Don't worry about it, and most of all don't worry about me" He said sincerely. "You've been through a lot these past few months" He told her.

"Okay" She nodded.

Mark began noticing Mr. Tanner packing up his things. "Oh gotta go, wish me luck." He smiled. Anastasia crossed her fingers.

* * *

 **Xx00xX**

 **-Night Of The Party-**

"Where were you earlier?" Anastasia said to Vicki as she walked over to her at the party.

"I over slept. Sorry." She said defensive.

"I texted you like twenty times" She said as she began to pour Vicki a cup of liquor she had in her side tan shoulder bag.

"My phones been dead all the morning I can't find my charger anywhere." She said hold her head

Anastasia noticed her friend wasn't looking all too good. "Whats wrong?"

"Work was terrible, I barely made any tips to score." She said. Anastasia almost forgot Vicki was working at the grill to pay the bills there mom left them with when she ran off with some surfer dude six months ago. She had been taking care of her and Matt, and she could tell it was hard on her. People looked down on Vicki because she liked to party and get fucked up but in ways it was more too her. Anastasia admire the fact that stood up and took the place of her mom and got a job to take care of her little brother.

"Wassup with you gaping at the new kid?" Vicki asked Anastasia, changing the subject.

' _Seriously, how many people know that_?' Anastasia thought.

"I wasn't gaping" Anastasia said defensively.

"You so were!" Vicki said watching as the color of her cheeks changed. "I thought you said he was a total creep." Vicki said to her.

"No I said that I got a weird feeling about the guy." She said as she drunk from her cup.

"Yeah right the only weird feeling you get is between your legs." Vicki whispered in her ear jokingly bumping her shoulder with hers in a playful matter, causing Anastasia to laugh.

"You're so disgusting Vic, no I was really serious about that." She said honestly.

"So get to know the guy, how are you going to find out if he's a creep or not if you don't talk to him." Vicki said motioning her over to Stefan.

"No I can't" She stopped Vicki.

"Why can't you." She said with annoyance on her face.

"Because he probably thinks I'm a creep after I was gawking at him." Anastasia said to her best friend.

"I thought you said you wasn't." Vicki glared in a playful way. "How about you use your little psychic power then too see if he's really a creep or not." Vicki mentioned.

"Oh now you believe me?" Anastasia commented.

"Nope." She said bluntly. "But now you can prove it to me so do your little thing." She told her as she took a gulp from her cup.

"I would need his hand." She told her.

"Ugh your a sucky psychic." Vicki commented causing Ana to roll her eyes.

"How about I tell yours." She mentioned.

Vicki started smiling and quickly gave her her hand. Ana chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Okay so this is your life line, this is your health line, and this is your line of fate." She informed her trailing her fingers over Vicki's palm.

"So whats my future..."

Anastasia signed and closed her eyes to relax and toon the music and chatter out.

Soon Anastasia started to see images flash before her eyes. Such as a bite mark on Vicki's neck. She could hear Vicki screams, she saw trees and a steak threw Vicki's heart. Anastasia felt a presences not noticing she was gripping Vicki's hand tightly. Ana's eyes rolled to the back of her head and the presences of a dark figure was getting closer she could feel the evil the closer it got the more she felt the power and energy from this person. She felt her self loose contact with reality and found herself inside the images she saw holding Vicki's hand. She felt herself come face to face with the person that's been tormenting her in her dreams and she saw a dark void. She felt someone grab her wrist and she looked down to the ground and she saw a image of herself in external form holding Vicki's dead body screaming 'please help us' She looked up and saw the void teeth extracting a growl came out of his mouth and she felt him attack her and before she knew it everything went blank.

* * *

 **Xx00xX**

 _"Wassup with you gaping at the new kid?"_ Vicki asked Stefan herd the whole thing when the two mentioned his name he couldn't help but to ease drop and listen as he was looking for Elena Gilbert. _"I wasn't gaping"_ Anastasia said defensively. Which made Stefan chuckle not noticing a cheery Blonde walking up to him.

"Hey! You made it!" Caroline said to Stefan interrupting his ease dropping.

"I did." He replied trying to keep it short and simple, hoping she'd get the hint.

 _"Yeah right the only weird feeling you get is between your legs."_ Vicki whispered in her ear and Stefan tried to keep a straight face as Caroline spoke to him.

"Well, let's get you a drink." She said to him

"We'll Im-" He tried to tell her to let her that he wasn't interested in a sensitive way but she cut him off before he could get a three words out.

"Oh, come on" She told him, not trying to take anyone no's tonight. Stefan trying to play along and be nice he went along.

In the middle of Caroline taking him to get a drink he still kept his ear in Anastasia's and Vicki's conversation and there attempt to find out if he was a creep or not.

"Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you...if you want." She said to Stefan trying to offer to sleep with him since she knew Elena wouldn't and she knew he was interested in her but she got him alone with her he'd reconsider.

"I think you've had too much to drink." He told her not knowing if she was hearing herself or not.

"Well, of course I have. So—" Not understanding where he was going with this conversation.

Stefan could see him being nice wasn't getting the point across "Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry." He told her bluntly and before she could reply back the sound of a bottle shattering caught his attention and screams started to follow after. Anastasia was on the ground and everyone surrounded.

* * *

 **Xx00xX**

Vicki smiled as Anastasia gave in to show her her powers. Vicki wasn't going to believe her best friend unless she showed her some proof. Anastasia grabbed Vicki's hand and started to show her what the lines on her hand meant. "Okay so this is your life line, this is your health line, and this is your line of fate." Vicki wasn't really interested in a lecture so she rushed her. "So whats my future..." Vicki saw Anastasia close her eyes and thats when it started, at first she thought Anastasia was being dramatic when her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Okay enough with the theatricals" Vicki said looking around them. No trying to show that her best friend was starting to scare her. Anastasia gripped Vicki's hand tighter and Vicki frowned. "Ouch Ana you're hurting me." She told her.

It seemed like her best friend was in some sort of trance and her calling her name wasn't helping her snap out of it. She could hear Anastasia whisper. "Help us please" under her breath before dropping to the ground losing her grip Vicki screamed "Anastasia!"

"Call the police" She begged. She notice Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie rush to Anastasia as she felt to the ground.

"No! We can't we'll get in trouble!" Tyler said to them.

Stefan picked Anastasia up "Elena get your car"

Without hesitation, Elena nodded and ran to go get her car. Bonnie in shambles mouthed out "Where are you taking her?!"

"My uncle's a doctor." Stefan told Bonnie.

"I'm coming with you." Stefan nodded and then saw lights in his review and began walking Anastasia to the car.

* * *

 **Xx00xX**

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie said to her best friend.

 **"** Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." Elena blushed while drinking from her cup.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said teasingly.

"More like Anastasia." Elena joked.

"Where is he? Bonnie asked Elena.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena said to her.

 **"** Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said trying to impress her friend.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Elena said going along with the joke because it was a joke right? She gives her a bottle and Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, and images flashes through causing Bonnie to jump. She came back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.

"What?" Elena asked with concern.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow..."

"What?" Elena said not completely comprehending.

" A crow. There was fog, a man. Anastasia...where's Ana?" Bonnie asked

"Anastasia? Bonnie your drunk." Elena told her.

"Where's Anastasia?" She asked again.

Elena looked around the party, and when her eyes landed on Anastasia she saw her fall to the ground. "Anastasia!" She shouted before running over to her and Bonnie following.

* * *

 **AN: Okay! So that was the end of the this chapter, you can tell me what you think, what i should add what i should stop doing or focus more on. For those that support this story and is still reading this story thank you, I know it took me a long time to write this, Do you want it longer or shorter, this chpt was eleven pages. I didn't want to write just anything I wanted to take my with this, and with that being said.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, can't wait to post the next one !**

 **Don't forget to comment, maybe some of you guys idea's or pov's might be added :)**


End file.
